What if: Vegeta had been sent to the Earth?
by Moonraker One
Summary: What if Vegeta was in Goku's position? This story is the prequel to Kakarot and Nappa: The Chosen. Sorry it took so long to update.
1. Chapter One

What if: Vegeta had been sent to Earth  
By moonraker one  
  
Author's note: In this story, Instead of Goku being sent to Earth, Vegeta was instead. Gohan found him and named him Goku, so that's what the other characters will call Vegeta. I, however, will still call him Vegeta. This note is here to avoid possible confusion. And, several things have been slightly or drastically changed about the Dragonball timeline.  
  
CHAPTER ONE - Bulma and the Monkey Prince  
  
beep beep  
  
[haha!] Bulma thought. [I knew it! The Dragonball is in this area!]  
  
She smiled as she drove towards the location shown on the dragon radar. What she didn't know was that the person she'd meet on this path would change her life forever. Also, she didn't understand why there was large fish in the road that was moving. Then, again to her surprise, the figure turned around. She panicked, but she couldn't avoid hitting him.  
  
bam!  
  
He stood up, and started towards the vehicle. "Hey!" He yelled. "Watch where you are going!"  
  
She was freaking out like hell, and the fact that he continued towards the car didn't help. She closed her eyes tightly when he ripped the door off the car, and pulled her out. She was busy with two different things: one, hoping he had at least one merciful bone in his body, and two, praying to god that he didn't kill her too slowly. Instead of killing her, however, he smiled and backed off after briefly examining her.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you, but I wanted to check to see if you were hurt."  
  
She opened her eyes; he actually was not that scary up close, and she thought he was cute, by girl standards. The only problem by her standards was that he was a bit scrawny.  
  
She blinked. "You mean, you're not going to kill me?"  
  
He started to laugh a bit. "Hell no. Why would I?"  
  
She brushed herself off. He extended his hand in friendship. "Why don't you come back to my place, and I'll cook this fish that I caught?"  
  
She was a bit confused as she followed him. [First, you rip off my car door, then you offer me food? You're weird.]  
  
As she walked, she asked him what his name was. He either didn't hear her, or didn't want to respond. When they got back, he put the fish on the fire, and sat down next to her. "Oh," He said. "Back there you wanted my name? I'm Son Goku."  
  
That's about when she noticed the Dragonball. She ran over and grabbed it. She smiled as she stared into it.  
  
"Wow!" She exclaimed. "You have a Dragonball!"  
  
He picked it up and looked at it. "My grandpa gave this to me."  
  
He took the fish off of the fire and handed out the food. As they ate, Bulma talked. A lot. It was weird to him how much she talked. He'd only met one other person in his life, and Gohan didn't talk that darn much.  
  
"Son Goku," She said. "Where're you from?"  
  
"I'm a Saiyan from a planet called Vegeta."  
  
She burst out laughing. "Planet Vege..what?"  
  
"Vegeta. Didn't you notice the tail? All saiyans have them."  
  
She continued laughing. "Whatever, dude."  
  
She suddenly had an idea. "Hey, how about you help me on my quest to find the other Dragonballs?"   
  
He smiled. "So, you're trying to gather the other Dragonballs? Okay. I guess I don't have anything better to do than help you."  
  
She popped up. "Yes! You won't regret it!"  
  
He led her to her bedroom, and he went to his. Both went to sleep wondering what would happen next.  
  
-end of chapter-  
  
Next: The adventure starts. 


	2. Chapter Two

What if: Vegeta had been sent to Earth?  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER TWO - The adventure begins  
  
As the morning came, they both stepped outside. Bulma yawned as she took out her box of capsules.  
  
"No." Vegeta said, smiling. "We won't be needing these."  
  
She folded her arms. "Well, Goku, do you have a better idea?"  
  
He went behind her and put his arms tightly around her waist. She blushed and smiled. "Aren't you bold?!"  
  
"Don't worry; I won't drop you."  
  
"You won't...drop me?"  
  
Whoosh!  
  
He took off flying. She was amazed that he could do such a thing. He looked at her dragon radar and flew in the direction of the nearest dragon ball. She looked up at him, and he looked down at her and winked.  
  
"Now," He said. "Do you believe that I am a Saiyan?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You are not a Saiyan!"  
  
As they arrived, she looked around. "This place is empty!" She exclaimed. "How can the dragon ball be here?"  
  
He walked up to the house of the village shaman. He knocked, with no answer. Bulma shrugged. "Oh well. We might as well leave."  
  
Wham!  
  
And the door was in tiny pieces. He walked in and as soon as he entered, caught an axe in midair. He jerked it from the hand of his attacker, and took up fighting stance. His attacker began trembling.  
  
"Forgive me Lord Oolong! I'll give you anything, just don't take my daughter!"  
  
He went from attack mode to normal stance. "Oolong?"  
  
The man stopped trembling and raised an eyebrow. "You're not..Oolong?"  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him. "Who the hell is Oolong?!"  
  
As things settled down, Vegeta and Bulma sat down at their table and ate dinner. As the meal dragged on, the whole story was unraveled. Oolong was a terrible shape-shifting demon that caused much discord among the villagers. Naturally, Vegeta, being the person that he is, wanted to help. Bulma, being a genius, hatched a plan. Vegeta would dress like the girl, and find out Oolong's lair.  
  
Boom! Boom! Boom!  
  
A villager looked outside. "Oolong! He's here!"  
  
Vegeta, dressed as a girl, walked outside. Oolong, who was in the form of a huge creature, was carrying flowers in his hand.  
  
"So," He said. "You're the bride to be."  
  
Vegeta came a little closer. He looked up at Oolong.  
  
[Hell with this!] He thought.  
  
And with that, he tore off his fake clothing, which made Oolong angry, and caused him to turn into a giant robot. Vegeta managed to see through the disguise.  
  
*wham!*  
  
Vegeta nailed Oolong in the gut with a mild punch. Oolong sank back into his real form, which caused the other villagers to gasp as he was revealed to be a small pig. Vegeta grabbed him by his neck and lifted him high.  
  
"Where are you keeping the village girls?!" He demanded.  
  
"*Cough, cough* I'll tell you, just don't kill me mister..."  
  
"Goku. Son Goku."  
  
And, the villagers, Bulma and Vegeta trekked to Oolong's lair....excuse me, fortress. Everyone was astounded by it. Vegeta looked at Oolong.  
  
"You stole the money to buy this, didn't you?"  
  
Oolong smiled with a proud grin. "Yup."  
  
"Thought so."  
  
As the villagers got their kids and left, Bulma got a dragon ball from the village elder. Vegeta took out his pack and put the other ball in there. But as they went to leave, Oolong ran up to them.  
  
"Please don't leave me here!"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. He grabbed Oolong's arm and Bulma's. She smiled.  
  
[I love this part.] She thought.  
  
*whoosh!*  
  
Oolong's eyes held fear, along with the rest of his facial expression. "We're...flying!"  
  
"No." Vegeta corrected. "I'm flying you."  
  
As the trio flew into the wind, Bulma smiled, then shook her head. [Oh s---!] She thought. [Am I in love?!]  
  
-end of chapter-  
  
NEXT:  
  
Kame-sennin, the turtle hermit. 


	3. Chapter Three

What if: Vegeta had been sent to the Earth?  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER THREE - Kame-sen'nin, the Turtle Hermit  
  
After about ten minutes of flight, Bulma asked that Vegeta land. She obviously needed to use the restroom.  
  
"Hey Goku," She asked. "I have to pee."  
  
With that, he landed. Bulma ran quickly into the bushes, and Oolong sat down next to Vegeta. He sat there admiring Vegeta's armor.  
  
"Uh Goku?" He wondered. "What is this uniform for?"  
  
Vegeta shrugged. "I'm a Saiyan Elite from planet Vegeta. All Saiyan elites wear this type of armor.  
  
Oolong started to laugh. "Sure, Goku."  
  
Vegeta stood up. "You see that turtle over there? It looks like it needs help. I think that I'll help it. Tell Bulma when she gets back."  
  
He picked up the turtle and left just before Bulma came back. When she arrived, she turned to Oolong.  
  
"Where's Goku?"  
  
"He went to help some sea turtle."  
  
The two sat down and ate some berries off a nearby bush. They then talked about their lives. While they talked, they both wondered how they'd so quickly been drawn into an adventure. Vegeta was gone for about a half an hour, but when he came back, he grabbed the two of them and took off before either of them could respond. The turtle was in the water and there was an old guy over by the shore. He smiled as he checked out Bulma; as a response, she almost slapped him.  
  
Oolong recognized the man right away. "Hello, master Roshi."  
  
Bulma looked at him. "You know this old geezer?"  
  
"Yeah. He's one of the foremost martial artists in the world."  
  
Vegeta smiled. "He gave me his dragonball."  
  
Roshi turned to him. "Uh, can you teach me how to fly?"  
  
Vegeta grabbed Roshi by the arm. "Come with me."  
  
And with that, he flew off with the dude. Bulma was tired and so she took a nap on the sand, Oolong went and ate some more berries. Four hours later, the duo returned. This time, Roshi didn't need Vegeta's help flying. Once everyone was ready, the trio left, with Roshi following them. After about five minutes of flight, Vegeta descended into the desert and landed. Oolong looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm so hungry. I felt that someone was here, and I figured that maybe they had some food."  
  
Oolong looked confused. "But how can someone be here in this barren desert?"  
  
Roshi looked at Oolong. "I can sense that someone's right behind me."  
  
The man behind him was confused. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
Roshi turned around. "Well, Yamcha, it's not like you're easily hidden!"  
  
Yamcha almost jumped. "You can read minds? Wait! You're master Roshi!"  
  
Vegeta stepped forward. "Look. I don't care who everyone is. I just want some food. If you could, I'd appreciate..."  
  
Yamcha smiled wickedly. "If you can defeat me, you can eat!"  
  
Vegeta took stance. Yamcha and Vegeta charged each other, and when the dust cleared, he was on the ground with Vegeta over him. He helped Yamcha up, and everyone ate at his lair. Yamcha had just one problem: how could he eat with Bulma next to him. Yamcha stood up, and when Vegeta was done eating, the two of them went outside to train.  
  
Outside, Yamcha looked at him. "You're an excellent fighter, so I won't challenge you. But, can you teach me how to fly?"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "You know, you're the second person this week that I've taught to fly."  
  
He told him the finer points of flight, and when Yamcha successfully took off, the two of them squared off in midair. Vegeta, of course, had the advantage, but Yamcha at least had a chance. As Before, Oolong and Bulma were talking about their lives; Oolong almost fell asleep from Bulma's incessant talking. About then, Vegeta and Yamcha went in. Yamcha was ragged and damaged with his clothes torn. Vegeta went over to Bulma and led her outside. He told the others it would be something private. When he got outside, he sat down next to her on a rock.  
  
Bulma put her arm around him. "Do you have anything to tell me?"  
  
He smiled a kind of half smile. "Bulma, I think I'm in love."  
  
-end of chapter-  
next:  
  
Emperor Pilaf's last stand. 


	4. Chapter Four

What if: Vegeta had been sent to the Earth?  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER FOUR - Encounter with Emperor Pilaf  
  
Bulma looked at him, half joy, half confusion. She'd actually hoped that he'd be shyer and that way, she figured, she could have said it first. The way that he just came out and said it, threw off her whole plan. Now, where she had previously had all the words plotted, she was struggling just to think of a response.  
  
"Uh," She said. "I was hoping that you wouldn't say it, but,"  
  
He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair. "You feel the exact same way, don't you?"  
  
She looked at him. The look on her face seemed to imply, "Don't you ever wait for anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I do."  
  
Just then, Yamcha, Puar, Master Roshi and Oolong all came out, which infuriated Bulma because her Kodak moment was screwed up. Vegeta stood up and prepared to fly off with the others. Bulma reached in her pocket and pulled out her dragon radar.  
  
"Let's go in the direction of the wind. The nearest one is northeast, about 1100 kilometers, a place called Pilaf Castle."  
  
Yamcha stopped. "That place is rumored to have a powerful army. I think that Bulma and the others shouldn't get too close."  
  
Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. I'll go and get the ball."  
  
They all flew to about within a hundred miles of the castle, where Vegeta left Yamcha with the others. Just then, a rather immense army of large robots came up to them; Yamcha and Roshi fought them, but were captured in the end. Meanwhile, Vegeta went up to the castle and broke down the gate. After blowing up fleets of droids, he met the emperor. This guy's mistake was to try and stop Vegeta from taking the dragon ball.  
  
"Stop him!" Pilaf yelled. "Don't let him take the ball!"  
  
*choom!*  
  
One blast and goodbye short guy. As the others backed off, Vegeta took the dragon ball and took off. Vegeta headed for where the others were last; he was very good with memorizing locations. He got pissed when no one was there, and followed the huge footprints. He flew in the direction, and came to a military base. A group of soldiers confronted him.  
  
"Stop!" The tallest of them yelled. "You are a prisoner of war!"  
  
"My name is Son Goku!" He yelled. "And you are going to remember that name!"  
  
*wham!* *Thwack!*  
  
A few hits and all the soldiers were down. An important-looking one came up to him.  
  
"Who in the hell are you?!" He demanded.  
  
"Son Goku."  
  
"Well, Son Goku," He said. "I'd like to know if you can fight."  
  
-end of chapter-  
Next:  
  
Silver falls to the one. 


	5. Chapter Five

What if: Vegeta had been sent to the earth?  
By Moonraker One  
  
CHAPTER FIVE - Silver tarnishes  
  
Vegeta smiled as he assumed stance. "I can fight? You're asking if a Saiyan warrior can fight? You're talking to a Saiyan elite!"  
Silver threw off his uniform and took his fighting stance. "I guess that makes me a human elite. You'll be really sorry that you fought me!"  
  
*Wham!*  
  
Silver was sucking dirt after just one hit. Vegeta smirked then stood over him. "You humans obviously weren't made for battle."  
Silver spit out some blood then cursed at Vegeta. "Go to hell!"  
Vegeta smiled wickedly. "You first."  
  
*choom!*  
  
After finishing off his opponent, he went inside the complex, where he answered an incoming call. He laughed as he replied, "Son Goku here. I'm taking the dragonball and freeing my friends. Colonel Silver is dead."  
  
He then hung up the phone and proceeded to do as he said. Once outside, he turned and blew away the building, then took off flying. As they flew, Bulma was trying to place what she was going to wish for. She had previously wanted to wish for a boyfriend, but now that Vegeta was in love with her, she figured to leave the wish behind. Yamcha had a wish of his own: he wanted to lose his shyness around women. Roshi's wish was a bit too graphic to mention, but you probably know what he wanted. Vegeta was the only one who didn't want something from the dragon, and maybe by the time that the dragon was summoned, he'd have one. About the time that he'd gotten into range of the next dragonball, he noticed that he'd become very very cold. The others were colder than he was; perhaps it was because his power level was around six thousand.  
  
"g...Goku?" Bulma yelled. "L..let's get the ball and get the hell outta here!"  
  
Vegeta nodded. "I agree. Stay here with Yamcha and the others and I'll go and bring it back."  
  
And with that, he flew off, arriving at a large tower in a few seconds after leaving. Despite a rather huge group of soldiers trying to keep him out, he got in. and ran until he came to a pretty big machine. It stood up and started walking toward him.  
  
[Such a pathetic android,] He thought.  
  
*wham!*  
  
He hit the android where he knew it would kill it: the chest where the battery was. The thing fell lifeless and broke into pieces on the floor. He dashed up the stairs, and there was an enormous forest area. He walked around until he came to a small hut.  
  
[Weird,] Vegeta thought. [Someone must live here.]  
  
He felt a ki and smiled aggressively. "My name is Son Goku, and you're nuts if you think I don't know that you are right behind me."  
  
He turned around to see a ninja in fighting stance. "My name, little boy, is Murasaki. My job is to kill you for damaging the glorious red ribbon army!"  
  
*Thwack!*  
  
Murasaki: zero. Vegeta: one. He scored a direct hit to the forehead, and flew toward the top level of the structure, and inside was a rather scared General White. He had an angry frown on his face.  
  
"So," he said, trying to hide the fact that he was scared shitless. "You are the pathetic little child that's been destroying our forces."  
  
*Bam!*  
  
He hit the door so hard that it shattered like glass, freeing the elder of the nearby village. Vegeta grabbed him and held him close while he charged up ki.  
  
"Stay close, or you'll be vaporized." Vegeta warned.  
  
The elder felt the ki pass through Vegeta's body as the energy charged up. White felt it too, but was blasted before he made it to the door. When Vegeta raised his two fingers up, a white beam consumed the building, destroying it. Vegeta then picked the dragonball off the ground, and took the elder home. This was Vegeta's single luckiest week; six dragonballs! When he got back to the others, he told them the news, and they flew on to the last one: General Blue's ball. 


	6. Chapter Six

What If Vegeta Had Been Sent To The Earth?

By Moonraker One

Word from the author: Damn. It has been way too long since I did that last chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long, I just kinda forgot entirely. Where'd I leave off? Oh yeah. The Red Ribbon Army.

CHAPTER SIX – General Blue Feels Blue

            As Vegeta flew the others towards the last Dragonball, several hundred planes flew in the immediate vicinity of him and his friends. Not wanting to put his friends in danger, he pulled them all close to him and fried all of the planes with an immense power-up. He was a Saiyan elite; when he powered up, it was not small in the least bit. Especially since he had a power level of seven thousand, even though he was only twelve. Once the wreckage of the planes descended into the ocean, he and his friends continued just as normal: Vegeta carrying Bulma, Roshi carrying Oolong, and Yamcha carrying Puar. Bulma reached into her pocket and pulled out her radar; the Dragonball was only a few short miles away.

            Vegeta, using his extraordinary senses looked down at the shore where a building was located. He saw that, like before, this was property of the Red Ribbon Army. It seemed like his astonishing talents were to be put to use again. "Goku?" Bulma said. "Can you see where the Dragonball might be at?"

            He looked down at her and smiled. "Yup. It's another Red Ribbon place, but no worries."

            She smiled, she was somehow taken in by every time he used his Saiyan capabilities to their advantage. She still did not quite believe, even now, that he was a different species. She just thought he was special for a human. It was getting harder to argue, but she still did not believe. She was about to get caught up in the moment when suddenly, he descended rapidly. She shrieked, "What the hell are you doing?!" But it was too late; he'd already landed with the others nearby.

            She brushed herself off and got up in his face. "Could you please REMIND ME next time you do THAT?!" she yelled. He chuckled mildly at her anger; it was cute to see her when she was pissed off. This, however, was no time to become romantic; General Blue's troops and naval fleets were surrounding them.

            "Freeze!" Blue yelled quite loudly. "YOU are my prisoner of war!"

            Vegeta shook his head. "Didn't you guys learn from the LAST couple of generals that tried this?"

            Quickly, and without a word, he put up a shield of ki around his friends, then charged up his energy. When Blue realized that he was about to suffer the same fate as Muscle Tower, he ran as fast as he could in the opposite direction. "Hahahahaha!" Vegeta laughed loudly as energy surged through his body. He then quickly raised his hand with his two index fingers extended; the soldiers and the sailors had just enough time to cringe before vaporization.

            "Ahhh!" Many of them screamed as an immense light blew them away. Bulma was utterly dumbfounded as she could see only white light. When it settled, and Vegeta lowered his shield, it was quite a battle scene, they were standing in a huge crater where three-fourths of an island once stood. Just as Bulma was about to go searching, the seven star Dragonball rolled up to her. She scooped it up and set it back down, with the other six balls all in formation. As they called the dragon, each of them thought about their wish. Oolong, knew most of his wishes were on the same level as Roshi's. However, he felt he did not do enough to deserve a wish. Roshi and Puar had the same emotion. Yamcha desperately wanted a wish, but figured his was miniscule and unnecessary compared to Bulma or Vegeta's. Vegeta did not want a wish. He had all he needed. That left

            "Bulma!" Yamcha cried. "You should take this time to make your wish."

            She turned to Yamcha, confused. "Are you okay with that? Okay."

            Bulma turned to the Dragon. "Dragon, I am ready to make a wish!" She yelled. "I wish…"

-end of chapter six-

See the next chapter to find out what she wishes for!


	7. Chapter Seven

What If: Vegeta Had Been Sent To The Earth?

By Moonraker One

CHAPTER SEVEN -   A Surprising Desire, a surprising twist

            They all stood there, eagerly awaiting Bulma's wish. None of them knew what she would ask the dragon to give her, they just wanted to hear what it was. Yamcha figured that she would ask the dragon for a boyfriend, then thought about Vegeta, and discarded that thought. Roshi was having second thoughts about his worthiness to make a wish; after all, if she was going to stall, why couldn't he make his instead? He was about to speak up when Yamcha elbowed him. Roshi shot him a discouraging look as he resumed his normal posture. Suddenly, Bulma finished the sentence she started.

            "I wish," she yelled to the Dragon, "That I was born a Saiyan Elite, just like my friend Goku here.

            The wish took them all completely off guard. Yamcha, who heard the wish but did not believe, tripped in shock and fell over backwards. Scrambling to get up, he pulled Roshi down with him. Frustrated at trying to get up, Roshi kicked Yamcha in the gut and leaped to his feet. Puar and Oolong helped Yamcha to his feet and they all stood there, utterly taken by surprise as a column of light rose around Bulma. Vegeta, who had been completely knocked off his feet by Bulma's decisive words, walked closer to her as the light dissipated. When she stood up, she was wearing her same clothes, but had a tail and her hair was in clumps now rather than groups of strands. To Vegeta, she was always pretty, but was now downright beautiful. Even Yamcha, who was not into the sort of thing, had to agree; her outward appearance had improved.

            "B…Bulma," Vegeta replied, "Tell me why you chose to wish for that."

            Bulma smiled as she approached him. "Because I love you," she replied, "and I feel that if we are the same type, it will be easier for us to bond."

            Her logic was impeccable; he felt himself more attracted to her now that she was a Saiyan. The two Saiyans looked at the group that was looking as they hugged, and so, they backed off in embarrassment. Yamcha came closer to the two, and told them that he had made a decision.

            "Goku," he said, "I've decided to go to the city and try to make a new life for myself. For too long, I've lived in the desert stealing from people, and maybe I should try and make something of myself."

            Vegeta shook Yamcha's hand. "That's a wise decision, Yamcha," he replied. "I have to admit, you're getting better at this!"

            Vegeta draped his hand over Bulma's shoulder and faced Roshi and the others. "Well," he said, "I guess this is goodbye."

            "Not so fast!" Roshi replied. "I want to introduce you to a student of mine. I think that you two will get along good together!"

            Vegeta looked at Bulma. "Bulma?" He asked, kneeling. "Will you marry me?"

            Bulma smiled at him. "There's no need."

            Vegeta cocked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

            "Saiyans consider each other married as soon as they fall in love, remember?"

            Vegeta slapped himself in the forehead. "Duh!? Why'd I forget?!"

            With that, they flew off, leaving the others in their dust. As they went over the landscape, flying at top speed with no destination, they both sensed something strange. It was Saiyan ki, but it was coming up from up ahead.

            Landing, Vegeta approached the space pod. "Who are you, he asked."

            Who indeed?

NEXT TIME:

Who is this Saiyan, and what is coming up ahead?


	8. Chapter Eight

What If: Vegeta Had Been Sent To The Earth?

By Moonraker One

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the point in the story that begins the link from this story to Kakarot and Nappa: The Chosen, also written by me.

CHAPTER EIGHT – Saiyan Reconnaissance

            Vegeta had a somewhat demeaning look on his face as he eyed the Saiyan that stood before him. This Saiyan was not one of the elite breed; he was a mere fifth-class warrior whose only mission was to scout out the planets that the Saiyans had yet to invade. It confused Vegeta as to why the Saiyan that was standing in front of him was eyeing him in such a strange manner; had he never seen a Saiyan before?

            "P…Prince Vegeta?!" The Saiyan said, confused as to how his liege was standing in front of him after all of this time. "What are you doing here on Earth?"

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why'd you call me Vegeta? My name's Goku!"

            _Oh crap,_ thought the Saiyan. _Prince Vegeta must have lost his memory in some accident!_

            "Prince Vegeta," the low level added. "You are Prince Vegeta, son of King Vegeta, the leader of the Saiyan race. You obviously were sent here to conquer the planet but you lost your memory in some accident of some kind. Because of this it is my duty to bring you back to Planet Vegeta in order to properly reeducate you in the memories you lost."  
            Vegeta motioned for Bulma to back off, then turned to the low-level Saiyan. "The hell you be taking me anywhere!" He replied, yelling as he charged up. The low-level Saiyan realized that he was no match for the prince of the Saiyan race. His power level was only close to twenty-five hundred, whereas Vegeta's was close to roughly nine thousand. Still, it was his duty to bring back his liege, either dead or alive. So, as the fading light of day provided for a dim battle scene, the two of them prepared to stand off.

            "I don't want to fight you," Vegeta replied, "but if you don't go back where you came from, I'll be forced to send you back in a body bag!"

            As the two of them stood facing each other, neither one ready to throw the first blow of this fight, Bulma flew up from behind Vegeta and nailed the low-level Saiyan square on the face, sending him sailing. He picked himself up—barely—and backed away slowly toward his space pod. "Fine," he scowled. "I'll go back to Planet Vegeta. But in less than two years expect, in my place, to be an elite level Saiyan powerful enough to bring you back!"

            Bloody on his face and defeated, he got in his pod and flew off towards the Saiyan home planet, eager to tell them all where the prince was sent. He also knew that it was going to be hell trying to find a Saiyan powerful enough to incapacitate the prince in order to bring him back. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Vegeta was smiling at Bulma in praise for preventing a much bloodier scuffle.

            "How were you powerful enough to knock him down with one punch? His power level was twenty-five hundred!"

            Bulma smiled back. "Remember Goku?" She replied. "I wished to not only be a Saiyan, but to be a Saiyan ELITE. That makes my power level just as high as yours."

            As they were about to kiss, they both felt a rather evil ki flying over them. As they searched to possibly find the source, it—rather, he—descended to land immediately in front of them. Vegeta recognized by the green skin that this one was a Namek; what the strange thing was, was that he was just as powerful as a Saiyan elite, and that was not a good thing.

            "I've come to challenge the most powerful being on the Earth," he said. "My name is Piccolo."

            Vegeta thought about that name, and it hit him: Piccolo was a demon, but had died a while ago!

            "Excuse me, Mr. Piccolo," Vegeta exclaimed. "You cannot exist. I distinctively remember that a legendary warrior on the other side of this planet sacrificed himself to kill you."

            "Sacrificed himself to kill my PARENT," Piccolo corrected. "I was the egg that the original Piccolo Daimao spit out before he died!"

            Bulma shook her head in confusion. "What the blue hell is happening here?!" She yelled.

            Without a word, Piccolo sprang from where he was standing and nailed her square in the face, knocking her out cold. Vegeta turned to Bulma's attacker in anger and prepared for battle. Piccolo, however, would not give him the chance to power up enough to do any type of damage; he knew that the initial strike was the single most important.

            KA-THWACK. The sound of the first kick thrown by Piccolo, and the decreasing of energy by Vegeta as a result thereof, was felt as far away as Roshi's island. None of them would be able to help in time, though, and this battle was going to begin and end with only these two involved.

            Piccolo, without hesitation, began the systematic destroying of Vegeta. A punch to the chest, a kick to the head, a jab to the gut, and a high kick to the chin, were all part of the first two seconds of the fight. The next fourteen involved a large powerup on Piccolo's part followed by a beam of energy directed straight at his adversary. Vegeta, upon seeing this massive wave of light headed straight for him, took the blast full on with only his arms in front to block. This was a rather big mistake on his part.

            "Come on!" Piccolo roused. "Can't you fight any better?"

            Vegeta stood up, and tearing off his ripped armor, prepared for round two. "I can fight far better than this, you just got off to a good start."

            _Liar,_ Piccolo thought. _You're just a weakling._

            Was he wrong? Quite.

            "EEEEYAAAAAAHHH!" A rather loud yell by Vegeta was actually from the pain caused by an enormous amount of ki rising to the surface within him. Before he even saw movement from the Saiyan, the force of a seven-kiloton blast channeled into a fist landed itself right in Piccolo's gut, almost breaking the surface of the skin, had he not possessed a power level of eight thousand, nine hundred. There was less than a one hundred gap in power levels, and that made for a rather intense battle. Piccolo grasped his gut in pain, then attempted a punch to the face of Vegeta.

            In response, Vegeta threw his head back to dodge the punch, and at the same time, drove his right foot into Piccolo's side, this time actually tearing the skin. Piccolo almost had time to yell in pain as purple blood shot out of the hole. He tried to power up a Special beam cannon, but did not have the time. Instead, he met with Vegeta's knee in a painful place; the forehead.

            Both were tiring as they descended to the ground. Piccolo tore off his shoulder pads and turban, both of which were quite weighted.

            "I expected this of you, *huff* *huff*," he said, panting.

            Vegeta smiled through the blood on his chin and lip. "You ain't half bad yourself. Only a third bad," he replied.

            "Why you…!"

            Bulma was just getting up as Vegeta and Piccolo began their second charges in this war. She quickly got up to her feet, and charging up, prepared to enter into combat.

            Piccolo was just about to use his newly-achieved advantage to score a death blow to Vegeta, when a fist struck him in the back of the head. Before he could regain his bearings, a foot from the same source struck him in the head, just below the aforementioned place.

            "Thanks, Bulma," Vegeta said, breathing heavily.

            "No problem, Goku," She replied.

            Piccolo regained his footing, and faced the two Saiyans in his path. "So," he exclaimed. "You two are going to face me now? I guess I'll have to even the odds."

            Piccolo was preparing for a split-form, but Bulma did not allow him time. She charged up, moved forth, and planted her fist in his gut cavity, breaking not only the skin but emerging out the other side. Piccolo spat up blood in pain, and looked down at the wound just as she pulled out her arm.

            "If I know Nameks," Vegeta said, "you'll regenerate that wound. I should warn you, however, that if you come back, I'll have to kill you. I can't allow your evil to continue."

            Piccolo gave him one final glare as he flew away. Bulma and Vegeta smiled and kissed each other as she helped him fly away. "You're quite a piece of work, Goku," she said.

            "But I'm your piece of work," he replied.

            But as the two lovers flew off to the main city, they, as well as most of Earth, was oblivious to a much darker evil that was on its way.


End file.
